


Se (re)trouver

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional, Ficlet, M/M, Need Tissues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] Stiles triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Il était installé sur le siège en cuir noir, attendant patiemment. Son pied faisait ce petit tic nerveux caractéristique chez lui d'une grande tension, tapotant doucement la moquette sombre posée au sol. Cette rencontre, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent. [Défi sur le thème : "Une rencontre hors du commun"]





	Se (re)trouver

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Neliia pour avoir effectuer la bêta lecture de cette petite histoire.
> 
> Cette petite histoire résulte d'un défi que nous nous sommes lancées avec Ryopini !  
La consigne était : Une semaine pour écrire un Sterek sur le thème : "Une rencontre hors du commun".  
Voici le résultat ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire en parallèle son propre OS concernant ce même défi qui s'appelle Soul's attraction, il est publié sur FanFiction (point) net !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Stiles triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Il était installé sur le siège en cuir noir, attendant patiemment que Mme Hoffmann ne revienne dans la salle. L'assise semblait des plus confortables, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Son pied faisait ce petit tic nerveux caractéristique chez lui d'une grande tension, tapotant doucement la moquette sombre posée au sol. Il fixa la table devant lui et le canapé vide qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, attendant toujours. Son regard se porta sur la porte non loin de là, fermée. Il tenta vainement de scruter au travers des stores des grandes vitres, mais le couloir était trop bien camouflé et il n'entraperçut rien.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis le fameux coup de téléphone de Mme Hoffmann, il y avait de ça quelques mois. En fait, non... pour être exact, il avait espéré cet instant depuis plus d'un an et demi déjà. Il sourit doucement en se remémorant ce souvenir ; tant de sentiments contradictoires. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller avec empressement. Le temps lui semblait diablement long, enfermé dans cette pièce silencieuse.

Il se releva légèrement pour extirper son téléphone portable enserré dans une des poches de son jean. Il avait reçu un SMS de son père et l'ouvrit rapidement. Ses yeux balayèrent les quelques mots qui lui procurèrent un bonheur immense.

"_Je suis fier de toi. Je t'aime."_

Il esquissa un sourire, touché par le message de son père qu'il n'aimait que trop, et posa l'appareil sur la petite table. Sa main commençait à devenir un peu moite et il l'essuya d'un geste rapide contre sa cuisse. Ce n'est qu'en posant ses doigts sur son genou qu'il ne se rendit compte du mouvement continuel que faisait son pied contre le sol. Il jura entre ses dents et arrêta de s'agiter tout aussi vite.

"Allez, calme-toi !" souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ressentait un mélange d'émotions totalement fou et incontrôlable. La joie, l'excitation, la tristesse aussi. Et puis, saupoudré au-dessus de tout cela, il y avait la peur. La peur de décevoir, la peur de ne pas se sentir à sa place. L'angoisse d'un éventuel regret.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Stiles se tendit, droit sur sa chaise. Il fixa l'entrebâillement avec de grands yeux puis souffla. Ce n'était que Mme Hoffmann. Seule. Il étouffa un rire nerveux.

"Alors Stiles, tout va bien ? Tu es prêt ?" demanda la femme noire d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle portait une jupe tube gris foncé ainsi qu'une veste à épaulettes de la même couleur.

Elle avança de quelques pas et déposa un mug devant Stiles, sur la petite table basse blanche non loin de son téléphone.

"Je vous jure, vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec toute cette attente." souffla-t-il, un brin ironique. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de nouveau.

La quinquagénaire rigola doucement.

"Merci pour le café." reprit-il, alors que ses doigts venaient automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la céramique chaude.

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux.

"Ils sont arrivés… alors, je vais aller les chercher." annonça-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

"Vous les avez vus ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander rapidement. Son ton s'était emballé avec précipitation.

Cette rencontre, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

"Oui Stiles. Je les ai salués à l'instant et ils ont hâte de te voir tu sais."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Toute cette attente, tout ce temps passé pour enfin en arriver à ce moment qu'il avait espéré comme un fou.

Mme Hoffmann croisa son regard ambré et tenta de le rassurer à nouveau.

"Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Le jeune châtain acquiesça derechef.

Mme Hoffmann lui avait tout expliqué en long, en large et en travers. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et pourtant... C'était différent de s'entendre dire les choses et de les vivre vraiment, non ?

La quinquagénaire sortit de la pièce à nouveau, le bruit de ses talons s'étouffant contre la moquette à chacun de ses pas.

On y était. C'était maintenant que ça allait se jouer. Plus que quelques minutes ou quelques secondes. Stiles enserra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les fixa doucement. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. _Un. Deux. Trois_. Son inspiration et son expiration se calèrent sur les battements de son cœur. Il sentit une sensation libératrice l'envahir. Une sorte de félicité qui l'apaisa progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il comptait dans sa tête. Le vide. Le calme.

Il entendit un bruit puis rouvrit ses paupières aussitôt pour fixer la porte. Mme Hoffmann se tenait là, proche de l'embrasure, une main tendue vers l'intérieur. Puis deux silhouettes entrèrent.

Le regard de Stiles s'agrandit. Il se leva automatiquement et les fixa, debout, silencieusement. Son regard se posa successivement sur _elle_, la première à entrer. Puis ensuite, sur _lui_. Et son cœur accéléra.

Impossible de ne pas se douter qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs tant la ressemblance était frappante.

Stiles sourit, et alors que son sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Une sensation faible, presque douce.

La petite brune le fixa, timidement d'abord, puis lui rendit rapidement son sourire. Elle avait avancé vers lui de quelques pas mais s'était stoppée, se tenant à une distance somme toute respectable. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur ébène et des yeux chocolat merveilleux. Elle était petite, fluette et Stiles trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose chez elle d'à la fois fragile et fort. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'homme brun à ses côtés. Il était terriblement beau. Une stature fixe, imposante. Son visage était bouleversant de perfection. Stiles se perdit à en contempler les détails : le nez droit, les sourcils épais, la bouche fine entourée d'une barbe de trois jours… Et ses yeux. Évidemment. Ne disait-on pas qu'ils étaient le miroir de l'âme ? Cette expression n'avait jamais paru être aussi juste pour Stiles. Cet homme le fixait avec un regard d'une intensité sans pareil. Il se sentait dévoré, happé, mangé tout entier. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu, sans violence aucune, mais avec une force indomptable. Ses prunelles étaient un mélange de vert pâle teinté de doré. Une merveille. Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le calmer.

En voyant son geste, le brun lui sourit doucement. Ses yeux se firent doucereux. Il lui souriait, presque tendrement. Alors Stiles lui sourit aussi. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient ou s'étaient toujours connus. C'était comme si Stiles avait trouvé ce qu'il avait toujours cherché, là, devant lui.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau alors qu'une série d'images inventées par son esprit s'enchaînaient : des souvenirs potentiels du passé, des célébrations possibles du futur. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet homme faisait et ferait partie de sa vie.

Dans le silence ambiant, la voix de Mme Hoffmann s'éleva, libératrice.

"Derek, Cora, voici Stiles, le receveur du cœur de Laura."

.

Fin

.


End file.
